splitfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Station7
Welcome Hi, welcome to Split Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Emma Carlson page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Julietfan2626 (Talk) 10:47, October 3, 2010 Redirecting How do I make certain words redirect to pages when you type them in on the search? E.g. for Josh Jackson, instead of always typing Josh Jackson on the search bar, instead I just type Josh and it links to Josh's page. How do I do that? Julietfan2626 12:34, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Cool :) Thanks :) Can you do it with all characters please? :) Julietfan2626 I don't wanna sound naggy, but you'r the only one here that knows how to do the redirecting stuff. Anyway, I think you missed out a few people, e.g. Darien, Olivia etc... :) Can you please do the redirect thing for them? :) Julietfan2626 Your first admin test ;) Please could you make a portal page for the main characters and supporting characters? :) The pics I would like to be used for the portal images are the ones I used on my lostpedia page (I assume you know which page has my characters on lostpedia) And could you do it in the same layout please? :) I would do it myself, but I'm going to start editing the character pages and episode pages a lot :D We need to get it more up to date ;) So, please and thankyou! -- Julietfan2626 Good job No i don't write:This was the final episode to feature (Hassan) as a main credited cast member. I copy it.--Tom Jacob Episode Navbox Is it possible for this wikia to get a navbox for the episodes like Lostpedia has? I don't know how to make it look like the Lostpedia one :( -- Julietfan2626 Could you copy it? :D Would that work? Would it look like it does on Lostpedia? I think I tried it once and it didn't work :( Do you know how to make it work? :P -- Julietfan2626 What do you mean there's already one? -- Julietfan2626 So would you be able to make an episode navbox like on Lostpedia? I have no idea how to :D :) -- Julietfan2626 What? He made a navbox for episodes? Can you link it for me :) -- Julietfan2626 Yes, but how do we use that to turn it into the episode navbox like on Lostpedia? :P -- Julietfan2626 Oh :( That looks really complicating :( I'm stupid with stuff like that :( Please could you do it? :) It would be much appreciated and I will owe you so much!! -- Julietfan2626 I know we have one; I don't like the one we have :P But I would really like to have one like Lostpedia's on here, it looks so much better and professional :D Please? :) -- Julietfan2626 So, will you? :) -- Julietfan2626 Ok, I asked Tom Jacob :) But if he doesn't know how to make one, could you please do it? :P -- Julietfan2626 Character navbox Please don't add character navboxes onto other main characters pages :) Like don't add Nav-Josh to Charlotte or Anya's page :) They shouldn't be there ;) -- Julietfan2626 The Skin Please change the skin back to normal :O I hate this blue skin, can you please make it look like Lostpedia's again? 09:30, March 13, 2011 (UTC) I have a job for you I have a job for you, I would like you to create a page for all the transcripts of the season 1 episodes - just copy and paste whatever is in my blogs on Lostpedia, and that can be the transcripts. Namaste and good luck. :) -- Julietfan2626 You didn't have to ignore me... a simple "no" would have been just fine -.- -- Julietfan2626 I asked you to do a simple task... and yes, I am doing a lot. I'm doing EVERYTHING on this wikia, writing articles, making articles, adding pictures, adding categories and to top it off, I have to write the bloody fan fiction too! I'm just sayin', you're an admin, you could at least help when I ask you to -.- -- Julietfan2626